An Internet-based video hosting service may provide videos through a Web page. Viewers may watch a desired video by selecting an icon, displayed on the Web page, which represents the desired video. After the video has played, the video hosting service may present the viewer with thumbnails of videos to watch next. Some video hosting services may provide the thumbnails in chronological order based on when the corresponding videos were uploaded to the video hosting service, or when in a series the videos occur.
A video hosting service may use a data format that provides viewers with regularly or frequently updated content. Such a data format may be referred to as a Web feed. The video hosting service may syndicate a Web feed, thereby allowing viewers to subscribe to the Web feed.
In a typical Web feed scenario, the video hosting service publishes a feed link on their Web site, and viewers then may register with the Web feed using, for example, aggregator programs executing on the viewers' media devices. The aggregator programs may be scheduled to periodically check for new content and to pull that content to the viewers' media devices.
The content delivered by a Web feed are typically HTML (Web page content) or links to Web pages and other kinds of digital media. Web sites that provide Web feeds to notify viewers of content updates may include only content summaries in the Web feed rather than the full content.